Shadow Of The Beast
by Psyga315
Summary: Shadow has been in many roles. Prince, Princess, Thief, King, Knight, Hero, Villain... He's been in every Disney movie twice or more as different roles. But when he receives news that an old friend is playing the role of Belle, he now must play his biggest role of all: A man who derails a fanmake.
1. Cadance

{Author's Note: This was born from all these fanmakes that have Shadow the Hedgehog as so many of these weird roles, as well as some ideas that I presented in my two other fanfics, _Sleeping Blooper_ and _Blooper and the Beast_}

[Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other work that is to be crossed over with this one.]

* * *

My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. I am the Ultimate Lifeform... And yet, the director saw me more as a freaking Damsel in Distress. I was cast as... I didn't even care to read up who I am. All I know was that I had to play my damn role twice. I was actually a little thrilled when I played the first part of the role, because I actually _wanted_ to be a sociopathic douche for once, and this role had me play as a bitchy bride. It was amazing, exhilarating, and probably the greatest role I've played yet. Heck, I've sent that Brit, Harry Potter, to die in a green fire, then taunt him in a cave. It was epic.

Then I realized that I had to play the_ other_ part of the role. Suddenly, I was tackled by Harry Potter, and I was told to convince him that I'm the real bride by... doing _that._ I refused to do something so embarrassing to myself!

But... I had to.

"_Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake..._" I said in a monotone voice as I preformed the stupid handshake. I hate this part. "_Clap your hooves and do a little..._" No. It was embarrassing when Potter, a man who had survived _two_ instant kills and took out a powerful wizard through bouncing said kill back at him, shook his ass in front of me. I will so not do the same to him.

"_No. That does it. I quit. Find someone else to play this role. You people make me sick._" I told the author as I exited the stage.

* * *

This was the story I had told the barkeeper. He is a pretty cool guy. Killed his own creator because he didn't want to kiss a cardboard vampire wannabe. Seemed that he took over for... whoever was in the bar before and is working full time. He barely touches the laptop now. He breathed into his glass.

"_A Canterlot Wedding_. Twilight told me about that incident." He said. Oh, right. He's also in love... with a horse. Yeah, it sounds weird, I know. This _is_ Toontown, though. If women in skimpy red dresses can be married to a cartoon rabbit, then so could a bartender being in love with those new horses everyone keeps raving about.

"Did she tell you the part where the bride had to shake her ass?" I asked him. He nodded. "Figures. It's always a weird and perverted method with those horses. Next thing you know, they're going to set up a scenario where fanfics with the idea of one person in a harem with a thousand copies of herself is a logical idea!" I said as I chugged my drink.

"Well..." He said.

"OH SON OF A B-" That's when I heard the music play.

"_Who_ does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to Megamind!" said a blue skinned man with a large bulbous head.

"Okay, now they're seriously running out of ideas for who should be Gaston now." I muttered. I was one of those people who was cast as Gaston... In fact, I was probably every role in that damn movie. Gaston, Maurice, Beast, heck, I was Belle at one point. I know this movie so many times, to the point where I actually begun to sing alongside Le Fou's replacement: some fish on top of a robot. "**_Gosh it disturbs me to see you Gaston, looking so down in the dumps._**"I then realized how Megamind was three syllables. There was no goddamn way they'd make the song sound as good.

And then I realized they weren't gonna play _Gaston_. Then... Oh God... I heard the man sing.

"**_BECAUSE I'M BAD! I'M BAD!_** **_COME ON!_**" What I saw was something that would cause Gaston to spin in his grave... if he was actually dead. Megamind, his replacement, was dancing to Michael Jackson's _Bad,_ complete with choreography from the other villains dancing. The display... Seeing that blue man dancing and... Oh god...

As one angry black man once said: Enough is enough. I took out my berretta and pointed to the air. I've done this crap before, I think I'm allowed to shoot in a crowded area at least once or twice.

**_BANG_**

Everyone stopped. Good. I then point my gun at Mr. Big-Head.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" I said to him. He was actually surprised. He backed up into his chair and even held his hands up.

"Woah, woah, woah, no need for unnecessary violence..." Megamind said. He then looked around. I saw the look in his eyes. I could tell he'd put up an act in three. Two... "After all," He said, more triumphantly, "you are a fool to try and take on Megamind! The man who killed Metroman!" I chuckled.

"_You_ killed a superhero? Heh. I killed _several_ special force agents, aliens from another world, _and _the god of time. I've been in the shoes of many roles, including the man who you are filling in. I am the Ultimate Lifeform, capable of stopping time and slitting your throat if I so wished. You? From what I see, you're just a poser, unworthy of the role of Gaston. Gaston was a man of arrogance, a man who dedicated his very life to making a woman his by any means." I told him. I nearly made him shake in his boots.

"Hey... I know you! You're Shadow! Yeaaaaah! Man of a thousand roles! Prince, Princess, Villain, Hero, Saviour, Destroyer, it doesn't matter, you fit all roles!" His fishy friend told me. Megamind then snapped out of his shook state.

"Wait, you wore drags?" Megamind asked me.

"**_That doesn't matter!_**" I said to him.

"Dude, it so does! I mean, you go on and on about slitting my throat, and yet I can't help but imagine you in a tutu... Ohh! It's so funny!" He said. He then laughed his ass off. Soon, the rest of the group snickered and laughed. I growled. I could shoot them. I really could. But we fictional characters can't die for real. All it would do is annoy people. I sat back at my seat. Then the doors open as I saw... A more fitting choice for Maurice, as he resembled a short old man. I could tell he was from Japan however. His gray hair looked excessively pointy to resemble real hair, and his purple eyes were nearly impossible for American human beings to have.

"Somebody help me! He has her! He has her locked in his dungeon!" The old man said. Megamind then focused on the old man. I focused back on my drink. I actually pondered on how the hell people can just proceed with these fanmakes despite an interruption like that... I remember just a week ago some guy tried to incite us to murder the author. I was there to shoo him out with my gun.

"Slow down, Muto, who's in the dungeon and who's holding her?" Megamind said to him.

"Tai Lung! And he has Maria captive!" He said. I spat my drink out to the bartender.

"M-maria?!" I said. Could it be? I turned around to listen to the crazy old man some more.

"Please! You have to help me!" Muto said. Megamind smirked and had two men, his fishy friend and a big, bald man with a scarf and a black jacket, lift Muto up and throw him out. Megamind laughed off as he returned to his chair. I paid the bartender my due and ran to find Muto.

There he was, sticking out of the snow bunker in a comedic way. I pulled him out. I had to know.

"Are you here to take my life?" He said to me with almost joyous praise. It was so odd to hear someone speak of their death so joyfully. He _had_ to be one of those Japanese people whose personalities were distorted by... what do they call them again? Bridge Shows?

"No. I just needed to find something. You said her name was Maria... What... What does Maria look like? I have to know." I said to him.

"Well... I don't see why I shouldn't tell you about her... She's my daughter, blue eyed... blond hair..." I knew it. I put my finger over his mouth.

"Th... Thank you." I said. For the first time in a while, my tone of voice was soft... almost peaceful. Every other time, I sounded like I had a stick up my ass, but now... Now it's actually like I'm happy.

And I should be. Because the girl who was my everything... The girl whose wish I follow to this very day... My Maria... She's alive, and in this very city. In this very fanmake.

And she's in the hands of this fanmake's version of The Beast. I knew I'd be risking a lot by derailing a fanmake I'm not even in... but...

Maria... It will be the first time since the ARK incident that I will get to see her. I can't just pass this chance up.


	2. Boromir

As I ran through the forest, I couldn't help but be reminded of another role I played. The dark and desolate place reminded me of my role as Boromir. I recalled that it was one of my better roles, even if I didn't fit it completely. It was my best role because I didn't give a crap about that role. I simply sat back and laughed through my short time in that role.

I was only in one scene: the meeting. Many characters from those Japanese shows were gathered, from that idiot who has that one damn dream of being a king of some pirates or whatever, to that obviously evil yet incredibly hot (to the girls, I mean) guy with that damn evil eye. Replacing Elrond was another one of these Japanese characters, the Fairy King Oberon. To be truthful, he was probably the only guy that actually _looked_ like he came from a fantasy novel with his elf ears, his emerald jewel crown, and his fairy wings. He even _looked_ like Elrond... save for the fact that he's blonde. I have never seen him in his own setting, so I wouldn't know if he was actually some reasonable authority figure...

For all I know, he's probably some sleazy guy who's lusting after some woman.

"_Bring forth the ring, Luffy._" Oberon said to the pirate king wannabe as he got up and dropped off the ring on the table. My role was simple.

"_This ring... it could give us so much power... more power than we can ever imagine! Why not _use _the ring? We could use it against its very creator!_" I said. Aragorn's actor spoke up. He was a realistic looking character. Like Luffy, he too was a pirate... Or so he claims. He keeps on talking about how he could just take stuff because he's a pirate.

"_We can't use the ring. It answers to Naraku and Naraku alone._" The red-coated pirate said.

"_And how the hell do you know that, Ranger?_" I told the guy. Double pun. Turns out this guy was some sort of Power Ranger dude... Ugh.

"_He is no Ranger!_" Legolas' actor said... No. I recalled the actor being female. Much like Oberon, she too looked so much like someone in a fantasy novel... Or some guy's _Dungeons and Dragons_ game. Unlike the Fairy King though, she was a High Elf, though she shared many of Legolas' traits. Long blonde hair, elf ears, heck, being confused for a girly man was a trait she had. "_He is Marvelous!_" She said.

"_Pfffft. Yeah. In bed, probably._" I said. That's when everything came to a screeching halt.

"_CUT! CUT! CUT!_" The director said, getting off his chair. "_Shadow, Deedlit's not describing him. Marvelous is his name._" The director said. He was probably the only Egyptian director I've ever worked with, yet he felt so Japanese it wasn't funny. Pale blonde hair, eyeliner, and even a golden necklace, earrings and even bracelets. He was probably one of those pretty boys that girls like to swoon over and try to make them the misunderstood guys that just wanted a hug. Though I got the feeling I'd be stabbed if I hugged him.

"_What? They name characters after adjectives now? What's next? A guy named Vicious?_" I said. Then again, Gimli's actor was an adjective depicting an angry mood, so it wasn't like this thing was new.

"_Shadow, you're a great guy, but if you start enough fights, I'm going to have to fire you._" The director said.

"_And? What will that do? I don't get paid, smartass. I can just quit. Any time. Any day." _I said to him.

"_...One more mess up, and you're out the door. You're harder to control than Charlie __**[EFF!]**__ing Sheen._" He said. He then got to his chair. _"Action!_"

"_Marvelous is right. We can't use it._" Gandalf's actor said. Oh sure, Mr. Ishtar, it makes sense that Lelouch vi freaking Britannia could work as some old wizard dude. Then again, considering that whole evil eye business, I wouldn't be surprised if he was forced into making him Gandalf.

"_So why don't we just destroy it here and now!?_" Gimli's actor was one of the only non-Japanese people to be a part of this project. His grumpy mood was present, even when acting in a three-movie long epic... Maybe he knew he was roped into three movies, and was pissed off that I got off easy by dying in the end of this movie. Grumpy ran with his pickaxe and tried to strike the ring, but, obviously, the ring just knocked him back, breaking apart his pickaxe.

"_The ring can't be destroyed by any means..._" Oberon said. _Naw, ya think?_, I thought. "_It must be casted back into the fires of Mount Doom... Back to whence it came. One of you must go and destroy it._" Oberon said. This... Right here... This was my moment.

_"One does not simply walk into Sodor. You can take a boat, but you can't walk there. It is an island, filled with trains. Trains with the curse of having faces... they are the eyes of Sir Topham Naraku, the Fat Controller. But... If we were to use the hawks..."_ That's when Mr. Ishtar spoke up.

"_CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! SHADOW! How dare you mock one of the greatest pieces of literature ever?_" He said. The cast began to look worried. I smirked. "_They are eagles! Not hawks! And even if we use them, Naraku's eye will see them and send his Ringwraiths at them! This problem of people talking about the eagles has been a nuisance to Lord of the Rings fans everywhere! It's like hearing people quote Monty Python when they play in a medieval RPG! Get the __**[EFF!]**__ out of here! Now!"_ He said. I laughed.

_"Easy as pie. Later suckers._" I said as I gave them all the bird.

Good times.

* * *

The forest reminded me a lot of the Mordor speech, however. Though without the black gates... or the eye... or the fire... or brimstone... or ash and dust... or even poisonous fumes. In fact... The only thing in common with Mordor was that it just felt dark and I found myself feeling under direct threat of being attacked. I pursued, however. I had to save Maria.

Fortunately, my extremely long flashback caused me to forget that I was in the forest and waltz right up to the castle, almost subconsciously. Damn. I knew this movie like it was my backyard. Regardless, I had to go.

I entered the castle.

* * *

"Maria?" I shouted. My voice echoed through the familiar castle... It was fixed since the last time I was here. Just how many times was this place broken or otherwise abused? Possibly too many times for me to count.

"**_THEN GO AHEAD AND STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARVE !_**" A loud roar bellowed. I knew that it was probably that Tai Lung person Muto was talking about. Even though he was acting his part, there was no way in hell he'd get away with abusing my Maria. I ran up the stairs just as that beast left, to the West Wing no less. When he was gone, I snuck in and knock on Maria's door.

"Go away!" Maria said. It was her alright. I recognized her heavenly voice anywhere.

"Maria. It's me, Shadow." I whispered out. Silence. For a good minute, there was silence. And then, I heard the door handle turning. Maria opened the door, took a second to look at me, and then ran to hug me.

"Shadow! It _is_ you!" Maria said. I warmly smiled as I held her.

"Maria..." I softly whispered into her ear.

That's when I heard the doors open. I turned to see Tai Lung. I will admit, he does look the part. A giant, muscular snow-leopard humanoid with purple pants. I glared at him.

"So... You're the beast that has Maria prisoner." I told him.

"She _chose_ to be my prisoner in exchange for her father. I suggest you leave before I make _you_ my prisoner as well." Tai Lung said.

"Well, fat chance. I'm here to rescue Maria." I told him. I then grabbed Maria's hand. "Come on, let's go." I told her. As I tried to go, Tai Lung leaped over us and landed in front of me.

"Oh, I don't think so... She's mine. I'm not gonna let you snatch her away from me!" He said as he struck a fighting pose... He's seriously thinking he could take the Ultimate Lifeform on? HAH! I grinned as I pulled out my gun and pointed at his face. However, right before I pulled the trigger, he ran to me and struck me in so many places. He then punched me away, knocking me onto the ground. I tried to get up... then my nerves started to cease up. I was paralyzed.

"Shadow!" Maria cried out to me. Tai Lung chuckled as he went up to me. He then picked me up by the neck.

"Next time you interfere with this fanmake, I'll do more than paralyze you. I will do more than kill you. I will _destroy_ you." He said. He then threw me out a window, my body went against the hard glass as a loud shatter broke out. I landed into the woods. I then heard the snarling of several wolves. I couldn't get up to defend myself. All I can do is sit there and let the wolves consume me.

Then... I heard several gunshots. I didn't know what happened, but the wolves ran off, one of them seeming yelping in pain. As my vision blurred out, I saw a figure in a leather jacket. I saw that he wasn't holding a gun... but a crossbow... Was... Am I really seeing _him_? He came to save _me_?

I passed out before I could get my answer of who this man was.


	3. Ecks

As I passed out, I began to recall a fanmake I took part in. One of my favourite ones. It was a remake of Ballistic: Ecks Vs. Sever, one of the worst films ever. How did it get so good then? Well, when you have a director who is off his rocker 24/7, it's hard _not_ to have some epic movie. Yeah, the plot didn't make a lick of sense, but people seem to give it rave reviews because unlike the real movie, we actually _acted_ in the movie.

The best part was the climatic train shootout. However, the director kept the title intact by combining Sever's and Gant's roles into one role as played by Van Helsing, the man who saved my life. I recalled a lot of great moments...

Me and Van Helsing were firing at each other with our guns and crossbows, going into a hand to hand combat sequence soon after... it was awesome! We complimented each other perfectly in our fighting. I was good in guns, he was good in swords. I was good in moving fast, he was good in packing punches. I was a demonic alien experiment thing that became the Ultimate Lifeform, he was an angel who became the Ultimate Vampire Hunter. If we fought crime, we would have made an awesome movie!

But... I'm stuck as a miscast Hedgehog...

* * *

My eyes opened as I saw a guy with blue as hell hair looking at me. I knew that idiot. He tried to start a revolt against one of the authors when I was cast as Gaston! He then turned to someone.

"Hey! He's awake!" He shouted, running up to go get whoever was there. I slowly got up, my nerves soon healing. I looked around and noticed I was in a dressing room. For who, I wondered. Then I noticed someone walk in. I knew it.

"Hey, Shadow. Long time no see!" He said to me. I smiled.

"Van Helsing! You ol' devil you!" I said. I tried to get up, but my nerves weren't completely better yet. I jerked back to the bed.

"What were you doing back at the castle? Especially during the enacting of another fanmake?" Van Helsing asked me.

"I tried to get Maria..." I said to them.

"Maria?" The blue-haired jerk asked.

"She's... a dear friend of mine." I said.

"Ah. I see. Maria's cast as Belle. She's becoming a pretty popular choice it seems." Van Helsing said. "Don't see why you're so bothered about this though." He wouldn't understand. But... I had to at least explain.

"She's... Possibly the only thing in my life that was ever happy. Just being within an arm's reach of her... It just makes me feel..." I then lowered my voice. "happy." I didn't want to shoot my own dignity in the foot like that. But it was the truth. I could hear that blue-haired ass laughing up a storm before Van kicked him.

"Shadow. I think I understand. If you want to derail the fanmake, that's fine with me. Heck, I might help you." Van Helsing said. The guy looked at him.

"Uh... what?" He asked.

"Look, Orion, that script was word-for-word. The sooner that fic goes off the rails, the better." Van Helsing said. I was beginning to get a little confused myself.

"Erm... Van, what is going on? What do you mean 'goes off the rails'?" I asked. He then turned to me.

"Well, I was getting pretty sick and tired of the fact that I was reduced to small time roles and decide to do something about it. When we were doing a fanmake of Sleeping Beauty, I shot Maleficent's replacement in the head with an arrow, and suddenly the story was changed. And it was excellent. After that, there was a boom of original fanmakes... Well, fanmakes with a lot of originality in them. People were doing contests to see who could derail their fanmake the fastest, even! However, there's still the remnant of fanmakes who think copying the original story, beat for beat, and with people sticking out of their roles like sore thumbs. No one should be tolerating that. That's why I formed the Wonderful Fanmakes Foundation. A foundation where the job is to help people derail fanmakes. People like you." Van Helsing said.

"Hmph. Well, you're obviously wasting your time with something so stupid." I said.

"Well, at least I'm not like my nemesis... Poor Vlad... Reduced to appearing in kids' shows..." Van Helsing said. I shuddered as I recalled the last fanmake he was in...

* * *

"_Just kick the ball, Shinji!_" Dracula said, dressed in a blue dress and holding a football down. He was waiting for Shinji Ikari, dressed in a yellow shirt with a black wavy line, to run and kick the ball. However, when Shinji was close to the ball, Dracula pulled it away, causing Shinji to trip and fall on his back. Dracula then looked around to see if anyone would notice him. He then proceeded to suck the blood off the fallen teen.

* * *

"Nobody wants that, right?" Orion, the blue-haired man, said.

"... Right." Shadow said.

"Then from today on, you are an honorary member of the Wonderful Fanmakes Foundation!" Van Helsing declared. I scoffed.

"Thanks but no thanks. I need to get Maria. I can derail that story on my own." I said. By this time, my joints have healed, so I got up and off the bed. Before I exited the door, Van turned to me.

"... Very well. Be careful, Shadow." He told me. I nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

I tried to find my way back to the Castle. Luckily, the Wonderful Fanmakes Foundation was stationed near the location for the Beauty and the Snow Leopard fanmake, so I just needed to go back to the castle. My journey there was a little shorter than the previous journey. Mainly because I actually knew where I was going this time... Though... Something stopped me... No. _Someone_. I soon noticed Muto in the cold, laying there in a bank of snow. He was also coughing. He was pretty lost in the woods, and was shivering as well. He looked to me.

"Finally! I'm... about to... get... my... wish... Tell Black Luster Soldier... I..." Was all he said before he just... stopped. From his shivering all the way down to his _breathing_. I tried to shake Muto awake, but there was nothing. He just stared. I knew that he's dead but... How? Toons can't die. Even if they're killed in fanmakes, they'll still just get back up off screen... but... here I am, looking at a toon die before my eyes. As I forced the eyelids on his face to close, I looked at where I was. Near the castle. I was close. I buried Muto in the snow to prevent the wolves from devouring his corpse, and then I headed to the castle.

* * *

I entered the castle a lot more stealthily as opposed to my more direct approach, entering through the window. I then snuck around the room, trying to avoid being seen by the servants of Tai Lung. I then noticed Maria dancing with Tai Lung in the ballroom... Wait... That's when I realized. Muto was Maurice... Which meant...

I entered the ballroom.

"MARIA! How could you leave your father out in the cold!?" I shouted to her. It was weird, considering Muto wasn't her real father, but in this story, he _was_. It wasn't like Maria to be this inconsiderate of other peoples' well beings. Tai Lung stopped his dancing and glared at me like a dog about to strike. Maria on the other hand sluggishly turned to face me.

"... Tai Lung, who's this?" She asked. I could see something was off... Her eyes... they lacked any light. Anything that stands out. It was just a single color. A dull blue with no pupils. And... Did she just say what I think she just said? 'Who's this?' My jaw dropped as Tai Lung seemingly smirked.

"No one. He's no one, dear." He said. He then resumed dancing. He ignored me. I must have stood there for a while as they danced. Just thinking to myself why he ignored me.

That's when I realized. He promised me that he'd _destroy_ me if we met again... And destroy me he did. I... was frozen. Defeated. Eventually, I realized I had to cut my losses. Maria was Tai Lung's now. Though to, seemingly, add salt to the wound, he then motioned his lips towards Maria's own and... and...

I ran out of the castle. I couldn't bear to see that... that _beast_ kiss Maria. I hid my tears and ran. Who knows where. I just ran. The shock just... It was too much for me right now. When I stopped, that's when my sorrow left. In its place was only one thing. One thought that clouded my mind.

Tai Lung's going to be a dead man. And I'll make sure of it.


	4. Tom

For each few moments I ran, I couldn't help thinking of me pummeling Tai Lung until his blood was on the floor and the fiend was within an inch of his life… It's been like this for me. I remembered when I was asked to play the role of Tom for a _Tom and Jerry: The Movie_ fanmake. Throughout the fanmake, my determination to save Roll, Robin's replacement, from being in the hands of Aunt Figg's replacement became less of determination from my role and more determination from myself… It got to a point where it was… out of control, even for someone who derails fanmakes for fun, like me…

* * *

"_Daddy is _dead." Madame Medusa said as her partner in crime, Mr. Snoops closed the door before me and my partner, Mickey Mouse, came to help her. In front of the door were Brutus and Nero, guarding the door like watchdogs. Mickey was doing his part in acting terrified, but as soon as I heard Roll's screams, I knew I had to go into action. I ran to the window, and smashed through it with my own body. The crocodiles gave little time to react to my dive and went for the defenseless mouse, who didn't realize until too late that I was going to fight. I got out my Beretta and shot Snoops' arm, causing him to let go of Roll's hand. I then pointed the gun at Medusa.

"_You get the hell out of this cabin right now, or else the next bullet I shoot will come right to your head._" I snarled at Medusa. Medusa simply looked at me.

"_Uh… This isn't part of the script…_" Medusa said.

"_I know._" I said, shooting at her feet to give her a clearer message. She realized I meant business as she ran off in fear.

"_He's crazy! CRAZY I TELL YOU!_" She went, knocking over the lantern and setting the cabin on fire. I turned to Roll, offering her my hand.

"_Come on, we gotta get out of here, Maria!_" I said… That's when I caught what I said. Maria? But… This was Roll! I knew then why I wanted to help her… She reminded me so much of Maria, that she almost became a replacement. Needless to say, along with the wanton gun violence, Roll would rather take her chances in the fire as she ran into them. Fortunately, by that time, Roll's Father, played by Indiana Jones, arrived to save Roll.

He didn't save me from the fire and the flames. He tried, but I just stood there. Reflecting on what I just did.

Reflecting on what I had become.

* * *

That's why I ran. I ran because I knew I could never be with Maria. I would only alienate her thanks to my aggressive means to protect her. I wanted to hurt Tai Lung, but in doing so, I would also hurt Maria… I had to think this… I had to drown my sorrows.

So I went to the tavern.

* * *

As I entered the bar, I noticed the mob that was supposed to raid the castle all crammed in. Megamind was sitting on his chair, obviously angry over _something_. I walked in closer to hear what he was talking about.

"I mean, seriously! She should have been here by now! Maria is totally throwing off the script!" Megamind said. His fish head friend turned to him.

"Maybe she slept in?" He asked. I knew I shouldn't butt my head into this, but it seemed that they should know.

"She's stuck dancing with Tai Lung. Muto's dead and she just focused on Tai Lung." I said as I sat on the chair near the bar-stand. Megamind soon listened in.

"Wait… what? Why? What is she doing with Tai Lung? She's supposed to be back here, showing us his face!" Megamind said. Soon, I heard someone get up from a far away table. The sound of his shoes clacking onto the floor sent several toons to shiver at his walk towards me. Though there were some, I included, who didn't feel that same amount of fear coming from whom I can safely assume is the person who would play the role of the asylum manager. His cane slammed onto the floor once he turned to me.

"So…" The man, covered head to toe in black clothing, an equally black hat, and rounded sunglasses, said. "this Fanmake is what I thought it would be after all."

"I'm quite surprised they still let you walk in this town, Doom." I muttered. The man then grabbed me by the fur near my shoulder, pulled me out of my seat, and lifted me up.

"And I'm quite surprised they let _you_ walk in this town, Shadow." Judge Doom said before dropping me back onto the seat. I brushed myself off. "But logic of why video game characters are in Toontown aside, you may have helped me on a case I've been meaning to close."

"What sort of case?" I asked.

"The kind of case you _should_ be taking interest in… I'm just surprised that it's only _now_ that you noticed." He said.

"Noticed what?" I asked him.

"A couple of weeks ago, Amy Rose turned up missing after she did a fanmake of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. Later that week, Cream the Rabbit was reported by her mother that she was gone as well, after she went for a fanmake of _Cinderella_. Same thing happened with Rouge when she performed in the_ Sleeping Beauty_ fanmake, as with Blaze in a _The Little Mermaid_ fanmake.I've been following the lead and have noticed a pattern." Doom said.

"Female Sonic characters getting kidnapped in Disney Princess movies?" I asked.

"Yes. I have a sneaking suspicion of what it is that's happening, but I was wondering if you had any idea, considering how you saw Maria and Tai Lung." Doom said.

"Yeah. The author is trying to pair up the Sonic characters with other people." I said.

"Really? I was thinking of something a little… darker. Think about it Shadow… Most of these Disney Princess fanmakes usually cast _who_ as the prince?" Doom asked me. That's when I realized.

"No way…" I muttered. I then spoke up. "Should have known an author was behind this…" I said.

"Exactly. And if my calculations are correct, he's just about done with this film after winning Maria's heart." Doom said.

"Let me guess. We have to raid his castle and stop the author from writing again, right?" I asked him.

"Not quite. If I am correct, the author may have some of the other people he 'won' over somewhere within the castle. A sort of keeping place, as if it were. We have to go and rescue them, _then_ we can pass on judgement to the author. However, we must act with haste. If this is like any of the previous fanmakes, then the author might very well be getting ready to move onto the next Princess movie and obtain another female Sonic character." Doom said. I then turned to the horde of villains, smirking.

"Alright. Guys, we're going to raid the castle, just as the script ordered! I know, we're going on the rails, but the author had derailed this story and left you all in the dust! I think it's time to remind this guy that we're still in this movie!" I said to them. The group turns to Megamind, who then began to think about the situation.

"Let's see… play the villain and ruin the heroine's fun… or play the villain and ignore the hero's plea for help…" Megamind pondered.

"How about this." Said Adam from the bar. They all turned to look at the bartender. "Go over and kill the author before he does this exact same thing to someone you know and love. Shadow just told you that someone is dead. And I'm talking _dead_ dead." Adam said to Megamind.

"And what do you know about killing authors?" Megamind asked Adam. Adam then got out from the bar and walked right towards Megamind and stared into his face. Then, under one single breath, he said:

"More than you'd ever know…" Megamind's pupils shrunk.

"Ooooooooooooookay… Well, looks like we're going on a little raid then…" He said, chuckling sheepishly.

"Good. Arm yourselves, we attack in an hour." I said to them.

And throughout the hour, I saw them gear up. Megamind, to my credit, was an evil genius when allied with Gru. The two spent some time working out the best way to break down the castle doors and taking out the enchanted servants. Me and another guy, Ralph, began to teach some of the newer villains the finer art of, to put in Ralph's words: "wrecking it", while Doom laid out the battle plans for the raiding of Tai Lung's castle.

And even if I was stuck onto the role of Gaston for the time being, I knew that derailing Tai Lung and the Author's story was gonna be worth it in the end.


End file.
